The First Heartbreak (Jace POV)
by jensan1332
Summary: Jace in his bedroom after he had left Clary when Simon had caught them kissing


**DISCLAIMER: All Characters are intellectual property Of Cassandra Clare and her book City of Bones. Please leave a review, any constructive criticism is welcomed.**

The First Heartbreak

I walked into the door of my room slamming it behind me. I took off my weapons, slipped my shoes off and jumped into bed. I just left from Clary after Simon had caught us kissing.

The mundane got under his nerves more than any other mundane he ever met which wasn't many. I'd been furious when Simon insisted in going to Magnus Bane's party with us, thinking he didn't belong here. But there was nothing I could do about it, I knew if I tried to force him to leave Clary would get upset and leave also. And I definitely didn't want that.

When Simon caught us kissing, I was pleased at first, that Simon seen us. Knowing it would piss off the mundane since he had been chasing Clary for years now. I even rubbed it in his face a little lying about Clary inviting me to her bed increasing Simon's anger towards her. But then what Clary said next stung me, she told Simon, it was just a kiss.

Technically she was right, we were just kissing but to me it was so much more. I'd kissed numerous girls before but none of them stirred the kind of feelings I felt when I first kissed Clary in the garden. When our lips met, it sent an electric shock coursing thru my body. Making me feel a desire for her that I had never felt for any other girl. Usually I would meet a girl and mess around with them for a little bit eventually getting tired of them and dumping them but not Clary.

What was it about Clary that captivated me so much? From the first moment I met her at Pandemonium, all I thought about was her. I thought about her red fiery hair, her beautiful emerald eyes, and this feistiness she had which didn't match her petite size. I was amazed when she was trying to stop me from killing that demon (that she thought was a human). There we were with these blades going to kill somebody and she just stood there with a defiant look on her face like she wasn't scared at all. That's when I decided that I wanted to get to know this girl which surprised me because I had never wanted to get to know anybody.

The more I got to know her, the stronger my desire for her grew. I wanted to be where she was, doing what she was doing. Alec even started getting jealous and mad about how I was acting towards her. I could understand some of Alec's anger because I broke some Clave laws because of Clary which could get Alec and the Lightwood's in trouble. He hated Clary being here but I didn't care. Clary was a Shadowhunter and she had every right to be here. Of course here stupid mundie friend, Simon, didn't.

Simon, I wish he would leave so bad. Every time I looked at him I felt like I wanted to kill him. I didn't like to admit it but I was jealous of him. Jace Wayland jealous of a geeky mundane was unbelievable. I have never been jealous of anybody especially a mundane which increased my dislike for Simon. I was jealous of him because of his relationship with Clary. It drove me crazy how they were always together and how Clary would just casually touch him and that she cared about him so much. Even though I was pretty sure it was friendly feelings only, but that didn't matter I wanted to be with Clary like that and much more.

That's why my reaction to her saying it was just a kiss had puzzled me even more. Like I said earlier her words hurt me which nobody had ever been able to do and what made it worse is I actually let her see that hurt which scared me. I always kept my emotions guarded not letting people see what I was really feeling. But she had taken those defenses down and left me feeling vulnerable. That's why I acted like an ass when I was leaving her. I tried to pretend what she said didn't touch me but she seen right thru it saying "Why do you act like that and try to hide that you are hurt?"

Her seeing that vulnerability in me just made me angry and I tried to cause her hurt like she did me by telling her their kiss wasn't anything special. Now thinking about it, I wish I wouldn't have said that. I didn't want to hurt her plus the statement was a lie. That kiss meant more to me than any other kiss I'd have. That's why I was so hurt by her.

All the sudden someone knocked at my bedroom door. I knew it had to be Clary but I let her knock a little longer not wanting it to seem I was eager to see her and talk to her. I finally got up and opened the door and sure enough it was Clary.


End file.
